


Link Fart Smothering Zelda

by FurFagGamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bare - Freeform, Bound, Butt, Domination, Fart, Fetish, Flatulence, Gas - Freeform, Gen, Gross, Kink, Nasty, Sit, Smell, Stink, Unwilling, dirty - Freeform, face - Freeform, force, smother, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurFagGamer/pseuds/FurFagGamer
Summary: Link gets pleasure out of dominating Zelda with farts.





	Link Fart Smothering Zelda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RQF #21: Link FaceFarting Zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521798) by Keijix. 

After binding Zelda’s arms to her torso with rope, and taping her mouth shut. Link hovered his butt, clad in tight dull green pants, over the surprised princess’ face. The shadow over her face increased in size as he lowered to sit down. She widened her eyes. As soon as he sat he farted, and made her wince, and muffle a shout in disgust. He then decided he wanted to intesify the cruelty of this situation, and inflict worse torture on his royal victim. He sat up a bit to create space between him, and the princess’ face, much to her relief as she inhaled a nose full of fresh air.

Link grabbed the waist of his dull green pants, and tan brown underwear with both hands, and tugged them down. Revealing his firm bare butt, his hairless crack red tinted, and moist with sweat. He grabbed his cheeks, and spread them apart showing off his virgin butthole.

A bead of sweat ran down one cheek, and dripped into the princess’ eye. She began blinking continuously to rid the sweat from her eye, and cease the stinging sensation.

Through her slight blurred vision. She watched on in dismay as Link lowered his bare butt down on top of her face once more, and began rubbing his cheeks against her. Sweat stuck against her nose as it slid up, and down between his crack. The strong musky scent overwhelmed her nostrils. He flexed his cheeks. Smothering the princess’ entire face with each tight squeeze. She struggled to breath as he relentlessly kept her trapped under him. Link found this scenario exhilarating. His dick erected, and twitched in pleasure from forcing a princess like Zelda to take in whiffs of his musky odor. She may be royalty, but he’s in charge now.

Forcing her to take in whiffs of his bare butt wasn’t all he planned to do to her. That fart from before was just one of many. He was horrendously gassy, and intended on forcing Zelda to whiff each, and every release straight from the source.

Link grunted, and forced out a fart. It was loud, and hot, like outside. And unlike the dry weather, it was wet. The meat induced stench went up Zelda’s flaring nostrils as she breathed deeply just to avoid passing out from a lack of air. That’s why Link taped her mouth shut. To make sure she couldn’t hold her breath, and avoid whiffing up his farts.

He placed both open palmed hands on his hips, and straightened his posture before immediately farting again. He let out a long sigh of relief. This fart was louder, longer, hotter, and much more wet than the last one. Much to the princess’ dismay.

The gust blew beads of sweat from his crack all over Zelda’s nose as she writhed her body around in discomfort, much to Link’s enjoyment, and had no choice but to suck it all up her flaring nostrils. Which were red, and burning now thanks to the bitter mixed scent of digested meat, and musk. Which pleased Link.

After giving the tortured princess plenty of time to finish whiffing in every last bit of the fart. He began bouncing his cheeks on her face like a ball. Her nose sliding up inside his butt hole with each land. He proceeded to bounce a few times.

Before stopping after one last harsh land onto her sore face. Link snagged the hair of Zelda, making her yelp, and began rubbing her nose between his sweaty crack again.

Link then shoved her nose deep inside his moist butt hole. Zelda did her best to voice her complaints, but her shouting was kept unintelligible do to the tape firmly clasped over her lips. Link proceeded to abuse her nose with a gang of sweat induced farts. They varied from soft hissy ones lasting mere seconds, to thunderous ones lasting several minutes, but all of them remaining unbearable. Sweat spat out against the princess’ face from the gusts. She tightly clenched her eyes shut to shield them.

Zelda’s previous attempts at struggling increased in intensity as she began flailing her body as much as she could to try, and break free from the fart treatment Link continued dishing out. 

But he held her head too firmly, and her nose too deeply up his butthole that she just had to accept it, and breath in more intensely to fill her lungs with any amount of air she could, which caused loud slurping noises to emanate from her rapidly flaring nostrils. She mostly just took in the smell of Link’s musk, and his meat filled farts. Which were still unleashing in varied forms. Sometimes Zelda would think that he is finished farting with each pause between them, but then a flurry of more wet gusts would just start rippling out.

Her struggles kept up strong, but after an unbelievable half hour of nothing but pure farts flowing up her nostrils, and tainting her lungs. Her struggles were beginning to wear thin. Even Link was surprised by how well she kept herself from blacking out, and at the same time impressed at himself for how many farts he could rip. Soon Link’s aggressive wet gusts began to slowly boil down, and eventually stop. He never felt so relieved as he did now. 

Still wanting to be even more cruel to the princess. He tugged the back of Zelda’s head by her hair once more, making her yelp weakly, and casually rubbed her nose along the length of his red tinted sweat filled crack. Her nostrils didn’t flare as widely this time, like all the times before, while taking in these final whiffs of lingering stench, since she was barely conscious by this point. She closed her eyes slowly, and finally blacked out from the combo of smell, and lack of air. 

Link released his grip, and let Zelda’s head slide moistfully out from between his sweaty cheeks, and limply fall back onto the grass with a thud. He stood up, and grabbed onto the waist of his pants, and underwear with both hands, and tugged them back up over his butt, and groin. He still had a firm erection. He hocked a big loogie onto Zelda’s face just to insult her more before laughing to himself, and mounting his horse. Leaving the princess behind still bound by rope, mouth taped shut, unconscious, and absolutely reeking of farts, and musk.


End file.
